Semiconductor devices are commonly found in modern electronic products. Semiconductor devices vary in the number and density of electrical components. Discrete semiconductor devices generally contain one type of electrical component, e.g., light emitting diode (LED), small signal transistor, resistor, capacitor, inductor, and power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET). Integrated semiconductor devices typically contain hundreds to millions of electrical components. Examples of integrated semiconductor devices include microcontrollers, microprocessors, and various signal processing circuits.
Semiconductor devices perform a wide range of functions such as signal processing, high-speed calculations, transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals, controlling electronic devices, transforming sunlight to electricity, and creating visual images for television displays. Semiconductor devices are found in the fields of entertainment, communications, power conversion, networks, computers, and consumer products. Semiconductor devices are also found in military applications, aviation, automotive, industrial controllers, and office equipment.
Semiconductor devices exploit the electrical properties of semiconductor materials. The structure of semiconductor material allows the material's electrical conductivity to be manipulated by the application of an electric field or base current or through the process of doping. Doping introduces impurities into the semiconductor material to manipulate and control the conductivity of the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device contains active and passive electrical structures. Active structures, including bipolar and field effect transistors, control the flow of electrical current. By varying levels of doping and application of an electric field or base current, the transistor either promotes or restricts the flow of electrical current. Passive structures, including resistors, capacitors, and inductors, create a relationship between voltage and current necessary to perform a variety of electrical functions. The passive and active structures are electrically connected to form circuits, which enable the semiconductor device to perform high-speed operations and other useful functions.
Semiconductor devices are generally manufactured using two complex manufacturing processes, i.e., front-end manufacturing and back-end manufacturing, each involving potentially hundreds of steps. Front-end manufacturing involves the formation of a plurality of die on the surface of a semiconductor wafer. Each semiconductor die is typically identical and contains circuits formed by electrically connecting active and passive components. Back-end manufacturing involves singulating individual semiconductor die from the finished wafer and packaging the die to provide structural support, electrical interconnect, and environmental isolation. The term “semiconductor die” as used herein refers to both the singular and plural form of the words, and accordingly, can refer to both a single semiconductor device and multiple semiconductor devices.
One goal of semiconductor manufacturing is to produce smaller semiconductor devices. Smaller devices typically consume less power, have higher performance, and can be produced more efficiently. In addition, smaller semiconductor devices have a smaller footprint, which is desirable for smaller end products. A smaller semiconductor die size can be achieved by improvements in the front-end process resulting in semiconductor die with smaller, higher density active and passive components. Back-end processes may result in semiconductor device packages with a smaller footprint by improvements in electrical interconnection and packaging materials.
The manufacturing of smaller semiconductor devices relies on implementing improvements to horizontal and vertical electrical interconnection between multiple semiconductor devices on multiple levels, i.e., three dimensional (3D) device integration. A reduced package profile is of particular importance for packaging in the cellular or smart phone industry. Integration of multiple semiconductor die involves electrical interconnection between the multiple semiconductor die. Certain types of semiconductor die present unique packaging needs, such as semiconductor die having sensors responsive to external stimuli. Sensor-type semiconductor die impose additional space constraints for the interconnection to other semiconductor die within the package and to external devices. For example, a semiconductor die with a cavity may require an opening for sound or air access to the semiconductor die. One example of a cavity semiconductor die is the microelectromechanical system (MEMS) microphone, which is commonly found in cellular phones, smart phones, and similar applications. Other types of semiconductor die may have a similar cavity or sensor that functions by receiving and responding to external stimuli. It is difficult to achieve integration of such semiconductor die with space-efficient electrical interconnect while permitting external stimuli to reach the sensor area. Current interconnections and package configurations are limited in overall package size reduction that can be achieved in packages including sensors or MEMS semiconductor die, such as MEMS microphones.